1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an aluminum-titanate-based ceramic honeycomb structural body. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a sealed body by sealing either end of a through-hole of a body in a longitudinal direction with a sealant.
2. Description of Background Art
International patent publication pamphlet 2008-114637 describes a method for manufacturing a sealed honeycomb structure. The method includes a sealing process such as follows: one end portion of a honeycomb base material is immersed into sealing slurry while the sealing slurry is oscillated; the inside of a cell is set at a negative pressure and then returned to atmospheric pressure; the sealing slurry is oscillated so that it infiltrates an opening end portion of the cell; and after drying the sealing slurry which has infiltrated the opening end portion of the cell, a sealing section is formed at the end portion. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.